


Atlas

by PeachyBaby



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: (??) sorta, (So much praise kink), F/F, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Role Reversal, basically: sometimes you need to be taken care of and there is no shame in that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyBaby/pseuds/PeachyBaby
Summary: “You’re always taking care’a me, Brooke, lemme take care of you for once,” Vanessa hushes, and Brooke begins to protest weakly. Vanessa decides to ignore her grumbling to just look at her; peeled apart like ripe mango, cut open for Vanessa to eat. Her body is practically carved from marble, the subtlety of muscle rippling underneath her skin. Her shoulders are tense and Vanessa imagines the worlds she carries there, the guilt and the anger, and she can’t help but press a kiss to the skin there.//Brooke is ashamed to have needs, Vanessa just wants her to feel loved.





	Atlas

**Author's Note:**

> Because, god damn it, Brooke needs some love too. (Also I think more dominant Vanj is hot as hell, sue me)  
> Hope you enjoy

Its nights like these, when Brooke drinks too much wine in their bed, and snuggles close to Vanessa in just a pair of boy shorts and an old Harvard law tee that could easily be her fathers with how much its been loved, and rambles about nothing and everything and the cracks inbetween; those nights are the ones Vanessa cherishes the most. Her brave girl, with walls hand built with brick and mortar, reinforced with iron and self doubt, softened around the edges, dull like a butter knife. It’s not like Brooke Lynn isn’t always affectionate, Brooke always goes out of her way to reassure her and love her in every way possible; with a hand gently placed on her back, guiding her through a thick crowd. Or a kiss pressed on Vanessa’s temple in a quiet cafe with expensive mixed drinks that make Vanessa even more manic than she was before. Or bubble baths after intense scenes, with Vanessa’s favorite smelling oils and soaps and kisses on her shoulders and the rope indents on her wrists. Brooke is outwardly affectionate, but mostly on her terms, which Vanessa always respects. But this Brooke, the Brooke who is tired after a long week, and is tipsy off of cheap Pino Grigio and who’s mouth tastes like the strawberries they’ve been passing back and forth. This Brooke is sacred, and Vanessa takes full advantage of her neediness. Lets Brooke lay in between her legs on their bed, face smushed against Vanessa’s abdomen as she rambles on about work even though it’s been hours since she came home.

“Mami,” Vanjie interrupts, and Brooke looks up with warm eyes, “You’re thinking too fast for someone tipsy and half asleep,” Vanessa chastises, carding her hands through Brooke’s hair, and letting her hands trace across Brooke Lynn’s chin. She frowns and Vanessa chuckles. 

“Come here,” Vanjie says sternly, and Brooke complies, sliding up to curl into Vanessa’s side. She presses a soft kiss to Brooke’s awaiting lips, and then one on her nose and one on both of her cheeks. 

“Stop workin’ when you’re not even there, Brookie,” Vanessa soothes, and Brooke sighs knowingly, pressing another kiss to Vanjie’s lips, kissing her softly, and pulling her closer by her tank top. Brooke sighs happily into the kiss and Vanessa smiles.

“There you go, mami, thats it,” Vanessa murmurs into Brooke’s mouth, trailing kisses against her jaw and neck and Vanessa smells like flowery perfume and sweat and wine and Brooke is tipsy not just on the fruity wine but the taste of Vanessa’s mouth and the feeling of her lips sucking at the base of her neck, biting against her shoulder to bring Brooke Lynn back to reality with a sharp sting. 

“You work too hard, got all these ‘sponsibilities, makes you all tense,” Vanessa says into her skin, licking across Brooke’s collar bones and letting her hands swirl across her shoulders and back, pressing soothing touches into her skin. 

“I’m just doing my job,” Brooke whispers, her mouth is dry, and her lungs feel empty. Brooke Lynn doesn’t complain, Brooke Lynn works and provides and people are proud of her and her accomplishments. 

“I know, Mami, I know,” Vanessa coos, and moves to press a quick kiss to Brooke’s mouth. Letting her thumb trace over her forehead, and over her now closed eyes. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Vanessa says quietly and its like a bullet has been shot through Brooke, and a pitiful whine escapes her mouth, her stomach turning, half in shame, and half with hot want curling in her abdomen. “You work so hard, and you don’t ask for nothin’ in return,” Vanessa’s words make heat stir up in her stomach, arousal curling in her stomach as Vanessa presses kisses to her cheeks and across her neck and collar bones. Brooke ruts down against Vanessa’s thigh and Vanessa laughs like early morning rain, soft and sweet and soothing.

“Thats it, Brookie, let it out,” Vanessa whispers, letting her hands slide under Brooke’s shirt, running her fingers over her ribs and her sides, over her stomach and between her breasts and Brooke moans, pulling Vanessa in by her tank top, and pressing her face into Vanessa’s chest in embarrassment. “You’re so good, Mami, you take such good care of me and your family,” Vanessa soothes and Brooke has to stop herself from canting against the air. 

“You need it?” Vanessa asks softly, she needs Brooke to ask. She needs Brooke to vocalize her want, for once in her life. God, Vanessa loves her so much, just wants to be able to take care of the woman who goes out of her way to take care of her. “You need me to fuck you? To tell you you’re good? There’s no shame in that mama,” Vanessa whispers and the moan that rips from Brooke Lynn’s lips is absolutely filthy, and she’s pulling Vanessa even closer, pressing their mouths together in a bruising kiss, more a pressing of mouths than anything proper, and Vanessa has to stop herself from just flipping Brooke on her back and ravishing her. Instead Vanessa pulls back, and looks at Brooke with sternness she was really unaware she possessed.

“Brooke, you gotta ask for it,” her tone is soft but Brooke knows not to push it, and the shame that floods her cheeks bright pink has her gasping for air and her hips twitching. “Color?” Vanessa asks, serious but sweet, and Brooke smiles at her.

“Green.”

“Then beg me, Mami,” Vanessa’s tone makes the hair on Brooke’s neck stand on end.

“Please, Nessa,” the words are barely there, hidden behind a thick sheen of want. “Need you so bad,” Brooke whimpers and Vanessa smiles, kissing her temple.

“See mami, wasn’t so bad, huh?” She teases and Brooke jabs her in the side with a teasing finger. “Come’er,” Vanessa whispers and Brooke does as she’s told, as Vanessa half pulls her on top of her and into a kiss. Brooke kisses hungrily, and Vanessa can’t help but tug on her short hair, pressing her as close as possible and soothing her other hand across Brooke’s back. She pulls back to slot a thigh between Brooke’s legs, positioning her lightly so Brooke can grind down onto her bare thigh. Brooke is wet, and Vanessa can just feel it against her skin. She tugs at the hem of Brooke’s tee shirt and Brooke pulls it over her shoulders. Vanessa could stare at her like this all day. Her body is practically carved from marble, the subtlety of muscle rippling underneath her skin. Her shoulders are tense and Vanessa imagines the worlds she carries there, the guilt and the anger, and she can’t help but press a kiss to the skin there. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Vanessa’s voice shakes gently, she’s always so in awe of Brooke, her inhuman ability to carry and be strong, even through the most sharp pains of life. 

“You’re always taking care’a me, Brooke, lemme take care of you for once,” Vanessa hushes, and Brooke begins to protest weakly but Vanessa decides to ignore her grumbling to just look at her, peeled apart like ripe mango, cut open for Vanjie to eat, she always looks so vulnerable when she gets like this. She decides to cut off Brookes rambling and interrupts “uh-uh, not up for debate today,” Vanessa says more sternly, pressing a kiss on her mouth gently, propping up her thigh so Brooke can grind on her properly, and the moan that rips from Brooke’s lips is like a wounded animal, high and loud and needy and Vanessa shudders at the way Brooke pushes her face into Vanessa’s shoulder and whimpers, letting her hips grind into her thigh. 

“Jesus, you need it so bad, huh mami? You’re so worked up. Who’s takin’ care’a you? Makin’ sure you get what you need? ” Vanessa coos and Brooke whimpers. 

“You, Nessa, you always take care of me,” Brooke whimpers and Vanessa’s heart keens. 

“That’s right, I take care of you because you deserve it, because you are a good human who does too much for others and never enough for yourself,” Vanessa gently flips them so she’s hovering over Brooke, who looks up at her with wide eyes. Vanessa presses a soft kiss to her lips before trailing kisses across her sternum and chest, sucking light purple bruises across her décolletage, and she’s incredibly glad that Brooke doesn’t blink an eye at wearing a suit when theres too much bruising across her chest to wear her usual style of courtroom attire. She takes Brooke’s nipple into her mouth, sucking gently until Brooke is trembling under her, nipping across the skin of her breast and giving the other nipple the same treatment. Leaves a trail of kisses down Brooke’s abdomen and across her hip bones. Vanessa situates herself between Brooke’s legs, and lets her fingers tease gently over her soaked panties. They cling to the soaked skin and Vanessa feels powerful as Brooke moans at the slightest touch of her clit.

“I want you to beg for it, mama,” Vanessa asks sternly, and Brooke’s whimper and beginning of protest earns a sharp smack to the thigh, “I want you to beg because I want you to ask, I need you to ask for what you need, okay?” Vanessa clarifies, and somehow the thought of asking for this, asking for anything feels like a stab in the gut to Brooke. Her chest feels tight and normally her gut reaction would be to run from situations like these, run before anyone could know that she took up space in anywhere but a courtroom. But Vanessa looks at her like she’s hung in the sky, like she’s every constellation, and every shooting star, and instead of running, she folds.

“Please, Nessa, I want you to take care of me,” Brooke whispers, and Vanessa lets out a pleased sigh.

“See? You did so good Brookie,” Vanessa says, smoothing her hand lovingly over Brookes thigh, pressing a kiss to her damp panties.Vanessa hooks her fingers under the waistband and pulls them down, over her knees and throws them on the floor somewhere before slotting herself between Brooke’s thighs. She runs a tentative finger through Brooke’s cunt before parting it with her middle and forefinger, looking intently at the velvety softness. She’s dripping onto the sheets, glistening in the soft lights of their bedroom and Vanessa can tell Brooke’s holding herself back from wiggling and begging until her voice is hoarse from it. She slides her tongue gently across her slit, licking softly into her, letting her arousal smear across her chin and Brooke lets out the filthiest moan Vanessa’s ever fucking heard.

“Vanessa, ohmygod,” her voice is so small and Vanjie smiles against her cunt. She brings her lips up to suck gently at Brooke’s clit, and she lets out a squeak of pleasure that lights Vanessa on fire. She looks up at Brooke before pulling back, which Brooke almost protests at.

“So pretty, Brooke, look at you,” Vanessa hushes, as she pulls back to stare at Brooke. Her flushed chest and heaving stomach. 

“You wan’ my fingers, Mami?” Vanessa asks innocently and Brooke has to stop herself from coming that the sight of her wetness slicked across Vanessa’s mouth and chin. Brooke huffs out her answer between puffs of air.

“Yeah, yeah, so bad,” she barely gets it out, and Vanessa complies, sliding a finger into Brooke, thrusting gently before adding a second. Something she never expected about Brooke is her want to be filled, Vanessa has always been a loud and proud size queen but Brooke’s always quiet about it until Vanjie’s on her knees with a collar on, and Brooke’s calling her filthy names, ordering her to use four fingers. So when Brooke’s moans get desperate and her hips are wiggling impatiently against Vanessa’s fingers, she has to hold back a laugh.

“Such a greedy cunt, mama, I know you want more,” Vanessa teases and Brooke moans brokenly. “C’mon Brookie, ask for it,” Vanessa says quietly, and Brooke just moves her hips to fuck into Vanessa’s fingers. Vanessa uses her free hand to push Brooke’s hips back down.

“Uh-uh, not today, ask or I’m stopping,” Vanessa says sternly and Brooke whines high in her throat. “C’mon Brookie, don’t you wanna give your baby a good example? If mami can’t ask then how can you expect me?” Vanessa asks innocently, and Brooke shoots her a glare while rocking into her fingers.

“Please fuck me with more Nessa, I want it so bad,” Brooke keens and even just saying it makes her stomach curl in anticipation. 

“God Mami I love seein’ you so desperate,” Vanessa hums, but slides in a third finger, crooking her fingers inside making Brooke’s hips twitch. Vanessa lowers her mouth back down and sucks Brooke’s clit into her mouth, and smiles as her hips stutter up and she lets out a pitiful whine. 

“Nessa, Nessa please, wanna cum,”Brooke pleads and Vanessa’s heart almost pounds out of her chest.

“Go ahead mama, cum on my mouth, take it,” Vanessa coos as she moves her mouth away to give her permission and slide a fourth finger tight inside, Brooke’s whole body bows into Vanessa’s fingers and she lets out a near scream.

“V! Baby!” Brooke’s body is shaking under her mouth, Brooke’s hands tangled into Vanessa’s hair, grinding her cunt up into Vanessa’s mouth. Her breath is coming in uneven heaves, tears pooling in the corners of her eyes as she fucks Vanessa’s face.

“Ahh! Baby, fuck, gonna-“ she doesn’t even get the words out before she’s coming. Hard. Her hips bucking against Vanessa’s mouth, her cunt clenching around her fingers. Vanessa fucks her gently through until Brooke’s letting out tiny little moans of pleasure. Vanessa slips her fingers out, and uses her tongue to lap gently at Brooke’s pussy. Careful to avoid her clit as she cleans her up.

“‘Mere baby,” Brooke mumbles, practically incoherently, as she tugs on Vanessa’s hair gently. Vanessa smiles and wipes her mouth on the back of her hand with a grin before moving to curl herself around her girlfriend. 

“You okay, Brooke?” Vanessa asks quietly. Brooke nods and Vanessa has to hold back the slew of questions about if she’s okay and if she needs help. They’ve talked about this. Brooke needs time, and someone to be close, and Vanessa will provide that. 

Vanessa wipes Brooke’s tears gently away with her thumb, and presses a long kiss to her temple.

“I got you Brookie,” Vanessa murmurs. “You take care’a me, I take care’a you,” Vanessa says, and Brooke smiles, pressing a quick peck to Vanessa’s lips.

“Yeah, baby, you’re right.”


End file.
